Kyle Broflovski
Kyle Broflovski is one of the main characters in Trey and Matt's animated sitcom South Park. He is based on and voices by Matt Stone. Personality Kyle is very morally driven and always tries to do what he believs is right. He is also very emotinal and usially lets his emotions control his actions. Concept and Creation Kyle's personality is based on that of Matt Stone's. His role is based on Parker and Stone's theory that in groups of child friends, and sometimes adult friends, that there is always the two best friends, the fat kid and the poor kid. Kyle and Stan fill the part of the two best friends. There is a character in Spirit of Christmas: Jesus vs Frosty that is a preseder to Kyle. Also some could say that Humphrey in Cannibal! the Musical is aswell. Family Sheila Broflovski Sheila is Kyle's overprotective mother. She even went as far as to start a war between Canada and the USA over Terrance and Phillip's R rated movie in the film South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. She often makes a big deal out of little things whenever she is trying to protect her son. Gerald Broflovski Gerald is Kyle's father. He is protective of Kyle too but not as much as Sheila. Sometimes when he's trying to protect his son he only gets roped in himselfe. For example in the episode "Mr. Garrison's Fancy New Vagina" he goes to the doctor that gave Kyle an operation to be black and tall to try and get him to reverse it but only ends up getting his own operation to become a dolphin. Also in the episode "Majour Boobaje" he hides a cat he thinks Kyle is using to get high and ends up getting high himselfe. Ike Broflovski Ike is Kyle's younger adopted brother. When Kyle first learned he was adopted he decided that Ike wasn't his real brother, however that changes when he was reminded of how much fun they had together and also how much Ike was dapendent on him. Kyle Shwartz Kyle Shwartz is Kyle's cousin. He is a jewish stereotype, whcih makes Kyle, for a breef time, become ashamed to be jewish. Later however Kyle gets Kyle to help there baseball team lose because he thinks that Kyle will be a bad player, but Kyle actually succeeds at the game which Kyle doesn't like because the team wanted to lose so they wouldn't have to play anymore. Friends Stan Marsh Stan and Kyle are best friends. In the early seasons they were incredibly simmilar, but as the show progressed there personalities began to blossom more. Stan would do anything for his best friend, even offering to donate his kidney in the episode "Cheroke Hair Tampons". Eric Cartman Cartman and Kyle are seen as "friends" but actually hate each-other. In the early seasons Kyle and sometimes Stan were unnecisarily mean to Cartman, usially about his weight. This made Cartman have hatred for Kyle which continues to grow. Some belive that Cartmans hatred for the jewish stems from his hatred towards Kyle rather then the other way around. Now the insulting is reversed with Cartman being mean to Kyle for no reason, often picking on his jewish backround. Kenny McCormick Kenny and Kyle are in the same group of friends but seldom spend much time together. In the episode "Kenny Dies" they bond due to the fact that Stan doesn't want to see Kenny in the state he's in and Cartman is off convincing everyone to allow stem cell research to continue. Girls Rebecca Cotswalt In the episode "Hooked on Monkey Phonics" Kyle meets Rebecca, a homeschooled girl, at a spelling bee. He develops a crush on her and he goes to see her almost every day. After they kiss Kyle invites her to the school dance. But Rebecca was so sheltered that she became addicted to kissing and goes to the dance acting like a slut. Bebe Stevens Bebe gets a crush on Kyle in the episode "Clubhouses" and her and Wendy play truth or dare with Stan and Kyle in there clubhouse. When Wendy dares Kyle to kiss Bebe on the lips he runs away. Later Bebe breaks up with Kyle to be with Clyde, despite the fact that they were never actually going out. Ms. Ellen In the episode "Tom's Rhinoplacity" Kyle, along with Stan, Kenny and Cartman, get a crush on there subsitute teacher Ms. Ellen. Episodes Withoute Kyle Terrance and Phillip in Not Withoute My Anus Cat Orgy Pip Cripple Fight A Million Little Fibers More Crap Pinewood Derby Category:Characters Category:South Park